generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Biały Rycerz
Biały Rycerz, znany również jako Biały, jest liderem Providence, organizacji poświęconej eliminacji zagrożenia ze strony E.V.O. Jest jedyną żyjącą na Ziemi znaną osobą wolną od nanitów, przez co prawie zawsze pozostaje w swoim białym, sterylnym biurze, komunikując się ze swoimi żołnierzami jedynie przez dwukierunkowe ekrany telewizyjne. Nie chce dotykać, a nawet przebywać w pobliżu E.V.O., bo obawia się, że zostanie zarażony mikrorobotami, co prawdopodobnie powoduje jego niechęć do Rexa Salazara. Wynajął Noah Nixona, by miał oko na Rexa, którego widział tylko jako broń przeciwko E.V.O., a nie jako zwykłego nastolatka. Jest gotów dołożyć ogromnych starań, aby wygrać wojnę z bestiami, nawet jeśli oznacza to poświęcenie życia niewinnych ludzi. Po podróży Rexa sześć miesięcy w przyszłość, Biały Rycerz został zwolniony z Providence po próbie przejęcia organizacji, która rozpoczęła pracę z nowym zarządem. Uciekł z Providence i stworzył własną grupę zwalczającą rządy nowej Providence. Poprzez doświadczenie, zaczął postrzegać Salazara jako człowieka i nie czuł zagrożenia ze strony chłopaka. Wygląd Przez uwięzienie na kilka sekund w komorze służącej do dysekcji molekularnej, skóra i włosy Białego stały się oślepiająco białe. Jego surowy wygląd jest uzupełniony przez biały garnitur z czarną koszulą i krawatem. Jest wysokim mężczyzną z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Biały Rycerz posiada również dwie białe zbroje pancerne, które nosi, by chronić się przed nanitami jak i do celów bojowych. Osobowość Zimny i bezwzględny, jeśli chodzi o osiąganie swoich celów, Biały używa przemocy, by poprawnie wykonać rozkazy. Na przykład był gotowy zdetonować bombę umieszczoną na Moście Brooklyńskim, aby zatrzymać plany złowieszczego E.V.O., którym był zarażony Peter Meechum oraz jego armię zombie. Później Biały był zły na Rexa, ponieważ nie wykonał jego rozkazów, pomimo faktu, że właśnie uratował 11 milionów ludzi. Postrzega większość swoich żołnierzy, w tym także Rexa, jako zużywalną broń. Gdy jego żołnierze działają, zazwyczaj nie używa gróźb, choć zastrasza swoich agentów gdy popełnią najmniejszy błąd. Groził, że wyeliminuje Rexa, jeśli Szósty nie będzie go kontrolował. Biały Rycerz okazał się być zmanipulowaną osobą. Wynajął Noah do szpiegowania i wpływania na zachowanie Salazara. Mimo, że Rex ostatecznie odkrył prawdę o Noah, chłopak nadal postanowił być jego przyjacielem. Czyn Białego oznacza, że próbuje on pośrednio kontrolować życie młodego E.V.O. Biały boi się i nienawidzi E.V.O. oraz nanitów. Z biegiem lat, zauważył, że nanity zamieniają żywe organizmy w bezmyślne bestie, przez co nie ufa posiadaczom nanorobotów. Co więcej, przez wypadek, który wyczyścił go z maszyn, Biały zaczął czuć się jak jedyna osoba na Ziemi, której można zaufać. Wykazuje również lekko sadystyczne zachowanie wobec E.V.O. Na przykład gwizdał niedbale, gdy przechodził obok agentów, którzy z kolei razili schwytane bestie prądem elektrycznym. Również uśmiechał się, gdy Dr. Fell i jego asystentka Dr. Holiday rozcięli na poziomie molekularnym E.V.O. pająka. Mimo jego zimnej i zmanipulowanej osobowości, Biały nie jest człowiekiem bez postaw moralnych. Uważa, że Czarny Rycerz jest gorszy od niego samego oraz twierdzi, że nie oddałby Meta nanitów swoim przełożonym w obawie, że mogliby nadużyć ich mocy. Po pewnym czasie, zaczyna rozumieć, że większość działań E.V.O. nie jest spowodowane bezpośrednio przez nie. Zmienia swój stosunek do większości bestii. W związku z tym, Rex zyskał jego szacunek. Umiejętności Biały Rycerz wydaje się być normalnym człowiekiem bez jakichkolwiek mocy lub nanitów, które mogłyby zamienić go w E.V.O. Według niego, jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która nie może mutować ze względu na brak nanorobotów w ciele. Przed wypadkiem, który wyczyścił go z nanitów, wykazał się imponującymi umiejętnościami bojowymi do tego stopnia, że mógł konkurować z Agentem 6. Choć od kiedy został zamknięty w swoim biurze, można przyjąć, że jego zdolności bojowe trochę "zardzewiały". Wyposażenie thumb|Nanitoodporna zbroja Białego * Nanitoodporna zbroja bojowa: W bardzo tragicznych wypadkach, Biały Rycerz wychodzi ze swojego biura w białym kombinezonie ciśnieniowym, który chroni go przed nanitami. Zbroja zwiększa również jego wytrzymałość, zwinność i siłę dziesięciokrotnie. Posiada mini lasery o wyrzutnie rakiet, które wbudowane były w ramiona zbroi. Ma także wbudowany plecak odrzutowym, który umożliwia Białemu latanie. thumb|Zbroja bitewna Białego Rycerza * Zbroja bitewna: Biały Rycerz wyjawił, że zbudował olbrzymiego mechanicznego robota do zwalczania groźnych E.V.O. - głównie Rexa, który kiedyś mógłby wymknąć się spod kontroli. Robot jest pilotowany przez osobę znajdującą się wewnątrz. Posiada duży arsenał broni, takich jak rakiety, mini działo maszynowe wysuwane z barku oraz liny zaczepowe zdolne do przekierowywania prądu elektrycznego. Maszyna znacznie zwiększa siłę Białego i również umożliwia mu lot. Mech został zniszczony po walce z Rexem. Później został odbudowany i zostawiony w dawnym biurze Białego, dopóki nie został użyty ponownie przeciwko Czarnemu Rycerzowi. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Młodszy Biały Rycerz w [[Providence]] Sześć lat przed rozpoczęciem serii oraz przed wybuchem nanitów, Biały Rycerz pracował razem z Agentem 6 jako najemnik. Prawdopodobnie za namową Szóstego, duet zaczął pracować dla Providence. Kilka lat później Biały i Szósty dostali zadanie powstrzymania szalejącego bio-mechanicznego E.V.O. Ku zdziwieniu Rycerza, Agent 6 uratował młodego Rexa w obszarze, w którym szalała bestia. Później okazuje się, że to chłopiec był wściekłym E.V.O. W dodatku, odkrycie zdolności leczenia E.V.O., którą posiadał Salazar, skłoniło Białego do porwania chłopaka i przeprowadzenia na nim wnikliwej dysekcji z pomocą głównego naukowca Providence, Dr. Fella. Biały Rycerz i Szósty wdali się w walkę o życie Rexa, której następstwem było przypadkowe zamknięcie Białego w komorze rozbijającej cząsteczki. Rex wyłączył maszynę zanim zabiłaby ona Białego. W wyniku tego wypadku Biały Rycerz został pozbawiony jakichkolwiek nanitów. Awansował na lidera Providence. Jego wolny od nanitów organizm, uczynił z niego "idealnego przywódce tej operacji", ale w konsekwencji, Biały został uwięziony w sterylnie czystym pomieszczeniu, aby zapobiec ponownemu zakażeniu nanitami. Pomimo uratowania jego życia, Biały nigdy nie zapomni potwora, którym był Rex kiedy został znaleziony. Z tego powodu rozpoczął budowę kombinezonu bojowego, by zabić go gdyby ponownie zamienił się w bestię. Generator Rex Występy Generator Rex Sezon 1 * "Dzień, który wszystko zmienił" (debiut) * "Teoria strun" * "W matni" * "Architekt" * "Przywódca Sfory" * "Łowca" * "Mroczne przejście" * "Zapomniani" * "Operacja: Skrzydłowy" * "Ferajna" * "Siła ciążenia" * "Rój" * "Zaraza" * "Obiecanki cacanki" (retrospekcja) * "Rewanż" Sezon 2 * "Stracony weekend" * "Sygnały z przeszłości" * "Placówka" * "Piaskiem pisane" * "Siostra Holiday" * "Prześwietlenie" * "Uziemiony" * "Szósty minus sześć" * "Lwy i owieczki" Sezon 3 * "Powrót w czerni" * "Czarny i biały" * "Szturm na Abysję" * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 1" * "Przymierze bohaterów: część 2" * "Gra pozorów" * "Cel: Konsorcjum" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1" * "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2" Komiksy * "Serce z kamienia" (epizodycznie) * "Szaleństwo" * "Distraction!" * "The Unforgiving Minute" * "Grunion Run!" (epizodycznie) Gry * "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence" * "Siła jedności" Relacje Ciekawostki * Wydaje się, że Biały Rycerz lubi ciastka i mleko. * Jest jedyną znaną postacią w serii, która jest wolna od nanitów. * Domniemywa się, że jeszcze przed wypadkiem, który wyczyścił jego organizm z nanitów, Biały był mizofobikiem. Zachowanie to prawdopodobnie przyczyniło się do jego obecnego strachu przed nanitami. * Podobnie jak Agent 6, Biały lubi "old school". * Od czasu ucieczki z Providence, Biały nie zmieniał ubrań i nie mył się. Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Białego Rycerza * Biuro Białego Rycerza Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Providence Kategoria:Grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence